Tyrannen der Erde
by whathobertie
Summary: Neun Dinge, die der Zufall so nicht wollte. Eine Sache, die House nicht wollte. "Wilson's Heart"-Fic in zehn Drabbles. Gen, Wilson/Amber, Allgemein/Drama, Alternate Universe, Spoiler für 4x16, Prompt: Coincidence.


**TITEL:** Tyrannen der Erde**  
GENRE:** Allgemein/Drama, Alternate Universe**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson, Amber, Kutner, Cuddy**  
PAIRING:** Gen, Wilson/Amber**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 4x16**  
WÖRTER:** 1.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Neun Dinge, die der Zufall so nicht wollte. Eine Sache, die House nicht wollte. "Wilson's Heart"-Fic.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #097: Coincidence

* * *

_"Die zwei größten Tyrannen der Erde: der Zufall und die Zeit."_

– _Johann Gottfried von Herder_

* * *

—**1**—

Kutner zwang sich dazu wegzuhören. Und gleichzeitig spitzte er die Ohren ungewollt nur noch mehr. _Interessant._ Würde House sagen.

Seine Stimme wechselte zwischen leise und fast schon ergeben, hitzig und gereizt. Vielleicht Wut, überlegte Kutner. Als das Wort _Mom_ fiel, dachte er an seine Kindheit, als das Wort _Dad_ fiel, dachte er an jenen Tag. Verlust, Wut, Einsamkeit.

Manchmal glaubte er zu spüren, dass sie gewisse Dinge teilten. Schmerz vielleicht. Vielleicht etwas anderes. Vielleicht auch gar nichts. Nachdem House aufgelegt hatte, stand Kutner auf und fragte ihn, ob sie den Fall noch einmal durchgehen könnten.

Kutner kannte diese Momente gut.

—**2**—

"House!"

"Fünf Uhr. Checkout!"

Sie war schneller, als er entkommen konnte und das trotz ihrer hohen Absätze. Ihre Finger zogen an seinem Ärmel und er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Hilfe, Vergewaltigung!", rief er durch das Foyer und von einem Moment auf den nächsten starrten ihn alle an.

Cuddy ließ sich nicht beirren und schleifte ihn weiter in Richtung Clinic.

"Ich kann wirklich nicht", jammerte er und der weinerliche Unterton erregte für einen kurzen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Doch ein rascher Blick auf ihn sagte ihr, dass er es unmöglich ernst meinen konnte. "Clinic-Dienst. Jetzt."

Seine Augen sahen ausdruckslos auf sie hinunter.

—**3**—

Sie sieht seiner über den Stock gebeugten Silhouette hinterher und geht schneller, als sie es würde, wenn er nicht da wäre. "Hey", ruft sie ihm hinterher, doch es geht fast unter zwischen den lauten Geräuschen ihrer Absätze auf dem Asphalt.

Schließlich holt sie ihn ein. "Was ist los?"

Er sieht sie kurz von der Seite an. "Ich brauche Alkohol."

"Warum?"

"Cuddy, irgendwann wirst du verstehen, dass man dazu keinen Grund braucht. Nur ein Bedürfnis." Diesmal waren es nicht ihre Augen, die er mit seinem Blick anpeilte.

"Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

"Auch Verwaltungschefinnen haben Bedürfnisse."

—**4**—

House kniff die Augen fest zusammen und öffnete sie dann wieder, doch die Ziffern auf dem Telefon waren immer noch verschwommen. Unbeholfen drückte er ein paar Tasten. Seine Finger erschienen ihm riesig und erwischten bei jeder Bewegung mehrere Zahlen.

Er löschte die eingegebene Nummer wieder und begann von vorn. Nach drei Ziffern hielt er inne und schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an den Rest erinnern.

"Hey!", rief er dem Barkeeper unartikuliert zu. "Such mir mal 'ne Nummer im Telefonbuch!"

"Sehe ich aus wie ein Kindermädchen? Ich rufe ein Taxi. Trinkst du das noch?"

"Jap."

—**5**—

"Wo ist Cut-Throat-Bitch?"

"Amber."

"Cut-Throat-Bitch."

"Sie hat mich angerufen und gefragt, ob ich meinen betrunkenen Freund vielleicht lieber selbst aus seiner selbstgewählten Misere abholen will." Wilson lehnte sich gegen die Bar und betrachtete die leeren Gläser vor House.

"Sehr aufmerksam von ihr", lallte House und verfehlte immer wieder Wilsons Augen, beim Versuch ihn bedeutungsschwer anzusehen. "Die solltest du dir warmhalten."

"Du hast Glück, dass mich Stein gerade gefragt hat, ob wir den Dienst tauschen könnten. Ansonsten hättest du dich mit Amber vergnügen können."

"Müssen", korrigierte House ihn und versuchte aufzustehen. "Aber ist auch echt peinlich von Mommy abgeholt zu werden."

—**6**—

Warum war es bloß so verdammt schwer zu laufen? Oh ja, er war betrunken. Klar. Gute Erklärung.

Aber das war irgendwie nicht alles. Er blieb stehen und sah sich auf dem Boden um. Fußweg. Asphalt. Keine Unebenheiten. Sollte doch nicht so schwer sein.

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und sein rechtes Bein gab unter ihm nach. Seine Hand umschloss einen Schwall Luft, nicht das, was er gewohnt war.

House drehte sich um und sah Amber, die mit seinem Stock in der Hand auf ihn zukam. Der Bus, den er eigentlich erwischen wollte, fuhr inzwischen an ihm vorbei. Verdammter Mist.

—**7**—

"Warum bist du um diese Zeit schon betrunken?"

Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass er immer noch in ihrem Auto festsaß. "Ich versuche dich zu vergessen", blaffte er.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und es nervte ihn nur noch mehr.

"Warum hast du mich abgeholt?"

"Ich tue das für Wilson."

"Hättest mich auch einfach im Bus lassen können", sagte House lapidar.

Sie lächelte. "Wenn ich eines von ihm gelernt habe, dann dass man Greg House am besten für keine Sekunde aus dem Auge lässt. Und man sollte es nicht auf den Zufall ankommen lassen."

—**8**—

"House", würgte sie undeutlich hervor und riss die Augen plötzlich weit auf. "Es war House."

Wilson war froh, dass sie endlich aufgewacht war, und strich ihr über die Wange. "Du hast eine Schädelfraktur, Schatz. Du bist durcheinander. Alles wird gut."

"House", wisperte sie verzweifelt.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Was ist mit House?"

Die Erinnerungen kamen stückweise zurück. Sein Stock. Der Bus. Wo ist er? Er sitzt links. Sie hält ihm den Stock vors Gesicht. Sie setzt sich auf die Bank gegenüber. Ein paar Wortfetzen. Das Licht. Das Auto. Glasscherben. Ihr ausgetreckter Arm, der seine flehende Hand verfehlt.

"Er stirbt."

—**9**—

"Könnte das alles sein, weil sie eine Grippe hatte?", fragte Wilson besorgt und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll von der Rückbank des Busses.

"Das würde nur ihren Ausschlag erklären", murmelte House und beobachtete Amber gewissenhaft. Er sah, wie sie die Pillendose aus ihrer Tasche holte.

Konsterniert sah er dann auf die zwei Tabletten in ihrer Handfläche. Ohne sein Zutun bewegte sich sein Mund plötzlich: "Hey, willst du die etwa beide auf einmal nehmen?"

"Was ist House?", fragte Wilson leicht panisch.

"Sie will zwei Grippetabletten nehmen." Er beobachtete weiter. "Sie legt eine wieder zurück."

"Was heißt das?"

"Eine Dialyse könnte sie eventuell noch retten."

—**10**—

"Ich könnte hier bei dir bleiben."

"Steig aus dem Bus."

"Hier tut es nicht weh. Ich will keine Schmerzen haben. Ich will nicht unglücklich sein. Und ich will nicht, dass er mich hasst."

"Man kann nicht immer das bekommen, was man will."

"Ich kann einfach hier bleiben."

"Steig aus. Mach ihn nicht noch trauriger, als er ohnehin schon ist."

"Er wird mich hassen."

"Das wird er noch mehr, wenn du hier bleibst. Er braucht dich."

"Es geht ihm besser ohne mich." House sah nach links, doch sie war nicht mehr da.

Er badete in dem wohlig-weißen Licht und blieb sitzen.

_

* * *

"Zufall ist ein Wort ohne Sinn; nichts kann ohne Ursache existieren."_

– _Voltaire_

**ENDE**


End file.
